BMX Racing and Motorcrossed in the Danes House
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke and Lorelai son loves BMX and Motorcrossed Racing.Luke and Lorelai have a big fight about it because Lorelai hates it and thinks its dangerous and Luke is like he is a boy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at Luke's his son is sitting at a table looking at a BMX motorcrossed magazine and Luke walks over to him.

''what's that?'' Luke asks him

''bmx motorcrossed magazine.'' his son tells him

''nice.'' Luke says

''so is that soemthing you think you might be interested in?'' Luke asks him

''oh yea uh maybe if mom let's me which she probably won't because she hates stuff like this because it is dangerous.'' he tell him

''well if this is something you really want to do then you should.'' Luke tells him

''really?'' he asks Luke

''yea I think it would be good for you.'' Luke tells him

''thanks dad.'' he says

''yea I can take you over to the BMX track over in Litchfield and let you take a few practice runs to see how you like it.'' Luke tells him

''really? there's a BMX track in Litchfield?'' he asks Luke

''yea.'' Luke tells him

''okay sounds good.'' he says

''it's called um.'' he picks up a flyer from the counter

''The Litchfield County BMX Group Incorporated in the picturesque hills of northwest Connecticut at the foothills.'' Luke tells him

''oh cool can I see?'' his son takes the flyer and looks at it

''looks like a nice place.'' he says

''yea it does.'' Luke says

''well at least you will be safe and your mom won't have to worry because it says helmets must be worn at all times.'' Luke says

''yea that's good thing.'' his son says

''so you'll talk to mom about this?'' his son asks him

''I will.'' Luke tells him

''okay thanks dad I'm gonna go over to the skate park for a little and hang with the guys is that okay?'' his sonasks him

''yea go get out of here.'' Luke tells him and smiles

''okay thanks dad.'' his son says and leaves the diner

Luke goes back to work and puts the flyer on the counter and just keeps looking back at it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai walks into the diner and goes up to the counter

''hey she says and sits down

''hey.'' he says and pours her some coffee

''thank you oh what's this?'' she asks him and takes the flyer before he can grab it away from her

''nothing.'' he says

''um no no no no no.''she tells him

''why not?'' he asks her

''um because I already said no.'' she tells him

''Lorelai come on your being ridiculous he's a boy so what he'll get a little banged up and thrown around and thrown off his bike onto the ground a lot it's part of being a boy and being a bmx racer and it's why they wear protective gear pads and helmets all the time!'' he tells her

''No!'' she tells him again

''but why?'' he asks her

''because I said so and I'm the mother and what I say goes and you have no say in this!'' she tells him angrily

''no say...NO SAY?'' he asks her angrily

''No! I'm the mother and that means in this country you have to listen to what I say!'' she tells him

''while I'm the father who has a stronger say in this and I'm a grown up and you're not my mother and I can make my own decisions and have since I was 2 and because you can't tell me what to do and our son is doing this you let Rory do what she wants so he can do what he wants!'' Luke tells her

''whatever Luke!'' she gets mad and walks out

Luke goes back to work angrily.

Lorelai goes back to the Inn angrily and sulks in her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Skate Park

''hey man are you gonna be able to do BMX with us?'' Jake asks him

''oh I don't know my dad would let me do it it's just my mom I have to convince that it's safe and usually my dad can talk his ways into thing's with his charm so hopefully he will talk her into this and that she will say yes.'' he tells Jake

''you have to do this with us man!'' Jake tells him

''I'm gonna try.'' he tells Jake

''good.'' Jake says and goes to do a trick

Later that day Rory gets home and sees her brother working on his bike.

''hey.'' she says

''hi.'' he says

''where's Mom and Dad?'' she asks him

''I don't know.'' he tells her

''they're not here?'' she asks him

''no.'' he tells her

''you're here by yourself do they know?'' she asks him

''no.'' he tells her

''what are you doing?'' she asks him

''nothing.'' he tells her

''what's wrong?'' she asks him

''nothing just want to be alone so could you just please please please just leave me alone?'' he asks her nicely before he gets worked up and screams at her to leave

''okay fine.'' she says and kisses his head and gets in her car and drives over to the Inn and walks in

''Mom?'' she calls and theres no answer so she checks basically everywhere and sees her moms office door is closed so she knocks

''who is it?'' Lorelai questions

''it's me.'' Rory tells her

''oh come on hunnie.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory opens the door and closes it ''hey you okay?'' Rory asks her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''hi hunnie fine why?'' Lorelai asks her

''because...do you know that Sam is home alone by himself?'' Rory asks her

''now I do and so he's old enough to stay on his own home alone by himself we trust him.'' Lorelai tells her

''what's wrong?'' Rory asks her

''nothing.'' Lorelai tells her

''it;s what...your da...Luke yelled at me.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh about what?'' Rory questions her

''saying he wants to let Sam to do BMXING AN Motorcrossed and said I have no say in it because I let you do what you want so I should let him do what he wants.'' Lorelai tells her

''well...'' Rory says

''well what?'' Lorelai asks her

''Why are you well whating me?'' Lorelai asks her

''well if it's something that Sam is really passionate about and really wants to do then why not let him?'' Rory asks her

''because it's dangerous and could get him really hurt for the rest of his life or even killed!'' Lorelai tells her

''he can pick anything else in the world and I don't care what it is just as long as it's not motorcrossed!'' she tells Rory

''I'm sure he will fine really they wear helmet's and pad's so he can't get that hurt.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai just shruhs ''I don;t I guess so what are you doing back here in Connecticut missy I thought you had like a ton of work to do and get done?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I did but I needed a break or my head was going to explode so I just thought that I could come and see my mommy and my very loving family.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says

''it's okay that I'm here right?'' Rory asks her

''yea hunnie of course it is.'' Lorelai tells her

''good and I can have dinner here with you guys tonight right?'' Rory asks her

''yea we we're gonna order chinese.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay sounds delish.'' Rory says

''so would you like to make a little extra cash?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure just tell me what to do.'' Rory tells her

''so help Sookie frost some cupcakes in the kitchen for the Spring Fling Festival here this weekend.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay!'' Rory says and leaves her office

Lorelai watches her and smiles 


End file.
